


Growing

by felineFan



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, techinically even though it's humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/pseuds/felineFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes he's never gotten to really see Karkat's soulmate mark. Seeing it requires taking off Karkat's sweater. Cue shenanigans and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for johnkat day. And, hahahaha, what are you talking about, it's totally not a day late. Also this was edited by my friend Quietserval.
> 
> *whispers* This is my first time writing smut completely on my own. Please be gentle.

The nice thing about college was that there were days where you didn't have classes or had classes late in the day and you could just sleep in. Today was one of those days for you. The clock read 10:26am when you turn your head to look at it. You notice the lack of a certain short, grumpy, lovable person in your bed. Karkat had a class at 10am, and left earlier that morning, quietly and careful not to disturb you as usual, which really sucked because you like to kiss him goodbye at least, even if you're only half-awake when you do so.

You stretch as you sit up, flipping the covers off and turning to rest your feet on the cold, hard, wooden floor of your shared apartment. You stand up and go through the motions of your basic morning routine, coffee, brush teeth, shower. Same old, same old. But it's when you're brushing your hair that you notice something in the mirror, causing you to smile slightly. A small swirl of black on your shoulder. You lean over and trace it with your finger while examining it in the mirror. You wonder how large the mark was on your back now, you hadn't checked in a while. You crouch and search about in the cabinet under the sink. Ah, there it is. You fetch the small hand mirror out, you're not sure where you got it from, you never use it, maybe it's Karkat's? Anyway, turning around so your back faces the larger wall mirror above the sink, you angle the small mirror and your head until you can fully see the mark. Holy shit.

It's so much bigger than when you first saw it. The heart on the nape of your neck had grown in size, vine-likeswirls growing out of it, twirling around one another then splitting off in separate directions, smaller swirls coming off the larger ones. It spread across your shoulders to the joints where your arms connect to your torso. Eventually they will expand down your arms and back, to your stomach and chest and down your legs. Some people might find it unsightly, like a tattoo, but to you it's beautiful reminder of the wonderful soulmate you have.

Cue said soulmate slamming the door open and shut, and a moment later, the soft thud of him falling onto the couch with a groan. "Ughhhh."

You smile, throwing on your shirt before walking out of the bathroom, turning the light off as you went. _Bad day?_ you ask telepathically, knowing he can hear you. It was one thing you'd both gotten better at since you met a year and a half ago: directing thoughts at each other and keeping others to yourselves. Neither of you were perfect at it yet, his thoughts would seep into yours at random times, like when you're driving out of range of one radio station and the music of another stationfuzzily interrupts what you're listeing to. Unlike that, however, you actually try to make out what Karkat is thinking, silencing your own thoughts to listen. A thought not your own snaps you out of yours **_Did you hear anything I just said?_**

"Oh, uhh-" you start, "No, sorry, I wasn't listening."

Karkat sits up with an irritated sigh and squints at you, "Why ask a question if you're not going to listen to the answer?"

You raise your shoulders and hands defensively, "Sorry! I just got lost in thought! What were you saying?"

Karkat rolls his eyes and lays back down with a huff, "I said, how do those donglehoppers get off on requiring us to take courses that are nowhere near relevant to our major? Why do I have to take history when I'm majoring in bioengineering? It's bullshit. I got enough of this in high school, I'm an adult now, let me do what I want with my money and not fucking maKE ME TAKE COURSES I DON'T WANT TO! LET ME HAVE MY FREEDOM!”His voice grew louder as he got more agitated. At the end of his rant, he throws his arms up in the air only for them to fall back down to cover his face with a groan. Sometimes he reminds you of Michael from Rooster Teeth when he plays the impossible game.

Like the good soulmate and boyfriend you are, you do the right thing: walking over and falling on top of him, because clearly that will make him feel better.

Karkat coughs as you land, "Goddammit, John, get off me; You're heavy."

Instead you wrap your arms around him and snuggle into him, "Nope, don't think I will. Besides, you're taking up the entire couch where am I supposed to go?"

Karkat's hands are pushing on you now, but you don't budge, "I'll move, Jesus Christ, just get off." At that, you allow yourself to be pushed off onto the floor with a laugh, and Karkat just sits up and looks down at you disapprovingly, "You're an imbecile."

You grin up at him, "But I'm _your_ imbecile." Karkat rolls his eyes but you see the faintest of smiles on his face. Yes, score, you have successfully made Karkat happy. On that note, you get up and sit in the corner of the couch, one leg up against the backside and the other hanging off. Before you even outstretch your arms to invite Karkat to sit back with you, he already is, his back leaning against your chest and head resting on your shoulder. You wrap your arms around his middle and he rests his arms on yours. Perfect, almost rehearsed, yet the two of you had only cuddled like this a couple times. You suppose you're just that in tune with one another, and that thought makes you happy. You kiss Karkat's temple and whisper a reminder in his ear: "I love you."

You see that same faint smile on Karkat's face again when he looks up at you, "I love you too dumbass." You grin at the insult, knowing he doesn't truly mean it, and peck him on the lips. The two of you continue to sit there in silence for a while, Karkat resting back on you with his red-brown eyes closed and you looking down at him fondly. His red-orange hair is a mess as per usual, and a dust of blush is fading on his pale freckled cheeks. His small button nose makes you want to kiss him over and over again, but then again, so does the rest of him since he's so adorable. He hates when you call him that though, especially once he finally hit puberty last year, gaining a couple inches in height and slimming down just a tad. Not as much as he would've liked though, he still wears shirts when you guys go swimming. Even right now he's wearing his favorite black hoodie, though it's likely in the 70s outside.

Looking at the hoodie you see the tip of a black swirl peaking out on his neck and recall your earlier thoughts. It occurs to you that you've never seen his mark before, not all of it, at least, not up close. You wonder if it's the same size as yours and thus spreads over more of his smaller body or if it's proportional to his size. You want to see, "Karkitty, how come I've never seen your mark before?"

Karkat opens his eyes and gives you a strange look, "You've seen it, weren't you looking at it just now?"

"Yeah, but not the full thing, I really want to see it." you pout.

Karkat turns his face from you, "Why? You have one that's identical, why don't you just look at that?"

You furrow your eyebrows at him, wondering why he turned away, "Because I can't see it that well in the mirror, and I want to see yours. Come on Karkitty, please?" You pause for a moment, "Do you not want me to see it or something?”

Karkat sighs, still not looking at you, "It's not that, I just- I hate my body, I'm still short and chubby, and the only way you'll be able to see it all is if I take my shirt off, and that just- I don't want to."

You tighten your arms around him, holding him closer, "Why? You know I'm not going to think anything less of you. In fact I think your chubbiness makes you look more cute." You show this by rubbing your head affectionately against his.

Karkat's hands ball up and he slams them down on his thighs, "But I don't want to be fucking _cute_ , I want to be-!" He doesn't finish his sentence and his hands come up to cover his face, the way they usually do when he's trying to hide a blush.

You tilt you head down towards his and attempt to pry his hands away to see his face, "You want to be what?"

Karkat turns his face away from yours when you take his hands away. The next word comes as a thought rather than an audible noise, _Sexy._

You try to keep your laughter in, you really do, but you can't help it, your body's shaking with it, and snorts are coming out your nose. Karkat's red face whips around to glare at yours as you bring a hand to cover your mouth, "It's not funny, you stupid asshole!"

He attempts to get up from the couch immediately but you hold him back. He glares back at you, "No, no it's not, I'm sorry." Yet despite your words you're still trying to hold back a little bit of laughter.

"Then why don't you wipe that shiteating grin of your dumb-looking face, you dick?" He's glaring at you still, but he's not leaving at least.

You finally manage to get yourself under control. Clearly this was something that Karkat had been seriously worried about, and consequently you need to be serious about getting rid of his worries. "I'm just laughing because it's so- ridiculous, Karkat. Why would you worry about that? You seriously think I don't find you sexually appealing?" If all those sessions with your- pocket rocket- had anything to say about it, you definitely did. You still wonder if Karkat heard any of your thoughts during those times.

Karkat's glare softens, "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like we've- done anything yet. Of course I'm going to be wonder about why not."

Oh. So he- oh. Now it's your turn to blush. "Well, it's not that I haven't been thinking about it, I have, I just was waiting for, I don't know, I guess I was waiting for you to bring it up." Though he had brought _it_ up on multiple occasions.

Karkat blinks, "Well, I was waiting for you too.”

"Oh." Well, look at you two: a couple of idiots waiting for the other to make the first move. Hm, well. What now? "So, you wanna show me your mark now?" Yes, change subject, that makes things less awkward.

Karkat sighs, almost looking disappointed, "Yeah, I guess." His hands go to the hem of his sweater but he pauses, a blush creeping onto his face again, "Can you take it off?"

You grin, your face heating up a little, "I'd love to." On that note you pull his sweater up and over his head, discarding it onto the floor. You examine his mark fondly, noticing all the details, and begin to trace it. The swirls really do look like vines up close, in fact there appears to be small leaves coming off them. Suddenly it gives of a slight glow and expands before your very eyes. "Woah, it just grew."

Karkat looks back at you, "Really?" he asks.

“Yeah," you reply, your finger now tracing the new swirls, "You know it expands whenever something significant happens, or just slowly over time. I'm guessing the cause of this growth is because you're trusting me more.”

Karkat rolls his eyes and turns his head back, "Really?" he sasses, "Because I totally hadn't been the one to tell you about that and other soulmate things, and I definitely don't know more about the subject than you do.

You stick your tongue. Whatever, you just like to point it out. You continue to trace the pattern until your finger comes up to the heart on his neck. You kiss it, dropping your hand to squeeze around his middle. Karkat whines, and you stop, "What?"

He looks down, "I just really don't like my stomach, don't squish it like that."

You kiss his earlobe, "It's not that bad, I like the squishy, it makes you cuddly." He hums unhappily. "Here, get up and face me." He gives you a strange look but complies. You place your hands on his waist and pull him closer to you, kissing his soft, squishy belly, "Sexy belly." Kiss, "Beautiful belly." You kiss it again and again until you get an idea. You know for a fact that Karkat is ticklish, tested it many times in fact, and now decide to blow a raspberry onto his stomach.

Karkat immediately flinches, curling inward and trying to push you away. He attempts to keep his laughter in but finds it hard to. He speaks with an involuntary grin(you love that), "Goddammit, John, stop!" He tries to break away, but you just end up pulling him into your lap and kissing him. He continues to fight you a little bit, but then he's kissing you too. Yessss, the sloppy makeouts have begun.

But then Karkat pulls back and swallows, "Uh, there's- you're-" He doesn't finish but his eyes dart downward, and you realize you have a boner.

You smile slightly, "Well, I said you had a sexy belly."

Karkat rolls his eyes at you, but still has a significant blush on his face, "Well I refuse to be the only one half-naked here, so either let me put my shirt back on or take yours off too."

You practically throw your shirt off then open your arms, "Better?"

Karkat looks at you speechless for a moment, then glances down before looking back up and away, "I guess so."

You grin and pull him close again, using your hand under his chin to make him face you again, kissing him more and more. You continue making out for a moment before- hold the phone. "Do you have a boner?" you ask as you pull back.

Karkat averts his eyes, "Maybe. But so do you."

You grin, raising your eyebrows "Is my belly sexy too?" Karkat glares at you, clearly fed up with your shenanigans, and gets up out of your lap, standing. You keep your hands around his waist, and rest your head against his belly, "Nooo, stay." You beg and he hums grumpily. You decide to hit him with belly kisses again, kissing it multiple times quickly. But this time your kisses start to trail a bit lower.

Karkat's voice causes you to look up at him, he's blushing furiously, "What are you doing anyway?"

You shrug, "Loving your belly." You kiss it again.

Karkat rests a hand in your hair, "Well you're moving toward an area that isn't my belly."

You grin up at him, "I can love that too." you say, and his eyes widen. "If you want me too." Karkat looks away, and is silent for a moment, "Well?" you ask.

Karkat still doesn't look at you but speaks, "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

There's a sharp intake of breath and you realize it's yours. You pull Karkat back into your lap, and start kissing him, but this time your hands moves to the front of his pants. He wraps his arms around your neck as you fiddle blindly with the button of his pants, but your fingers keep fumbling nervously, and you have to break the kiss to look down. "Come on, dammit." you mumble, and the button finally slips out, "Aha!" you say triumphantly, "And for my first trick I shall make Karkat's boner magically appear!" With that you fish his dick out of his boxers, and Karkat face-palms. You frown downwardly.

"It's bigger than mine." You mumble, furrowing your eyebrows. Hearing a stifled laugh, you look up to see Karkat's hand now over his mouth, and you glare at him.

Karkat brings his hand a little bit away from his mouth to speak, "Hey, serves you right." You continue to glare at him, but instead of replying, you respond by starting to jerk him off. He covers his mouth again to stifle a moan, closing his eyes tightly.

You grin coyly at him, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He buries his face in your shoulder removing his hand to wrap around your neck again.

"I said I- ah! fuck." You give him an extra squeeze as soon as you feel his breathy voice on your neck.

"You know, you make it kinda difficult to do this hunched over like that. Why don't you sit back up and kiss me?" He slowly complies, with a scowl, pressing his lips hard against yours. You reward him by tightening your grip just a bit, and he moans into your mouth, bucking his hips slightly. Yessssssss. It is official. Karkat is awesome all the time.

Especially when his hands become poised at the waist of your pants, and you hear him in your head, **_Can I?_**

You open your eyes to find his open as well and waggle your eyebrows, _What are you waiting for?_ You mock, _An engraved invitation?_

Karkat rolls his eyes before closing them again, continuing to make out with you, while simultaneously undoing your pants. That's not fair, how did he do that without looking? Wait, you don't care anymore, Karkat is now rubbing your boner. He squeezes as you did, and you find yourself involuntarily bucking up into his hand too, however that causes all of Karkat to move, breaking the kiss for a moment. You smile at each other before getting lost in kissing again. Karkat starts to moan into your mouth softly, then growing louder by the second.

You smile, realizing he's just as loud in bed as he is out of it. But then he's squeezing you again, and you groan into his mouth as well. Oops. You begin to lose yourself to the pleasure, thinking about how wonderful this is, better than your fantasies, and wonder how it would feel to rub your dicks together. Curiously, you bring Karkat's hips as close as possible with your free hand, and the thumb of your other hooks around your boner along with his. Karkat removes his hand, realizing what you're doing, and brings it up to join the other around your neck. He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against yours, attempting to catch his breath, but moaning as your hand wraps fully around the both of you and beings pumping rhythmically.

His fingers eventually find their way into your hair, and he keeps erratically bucking his hips in your lap. What's strange is you can feel _him_ getting close, just as you are, and though it's weird, it feels amazing too, and just brings you that much closer to the edge. Karkat's moaning audibly, but you hear his voice in your head, **_Fuck, John, I'm gonna come._**

You let out a groan as well, and you attempt reply telepathically, _Me too._ but only think "me" before your thoughts are drowned out by hot white pleasure and both of you moaning, jerking yours hips, and comingat the same time. Karkat continues to buck his hips as you stroke the both of you through it, slowing down as the pleasure begins to fade and then dies out completely, leaving you both panting in the afterglow.

You both smile, and then your lips are on each other's again, not caring about the mess you've likely made on both your chests, but it's not long before Karkat breaks away, "Sorry, I just, need to catch my breath." he breathes, and you hum in response. He leans forward and rests the side of his head on your shoulder. The next second he lets out a short breathy laugh, and his finger traces something on your shoulder.

 _What?_ you ask, though you think you already know the answer.

**_Your mark is growing._ **

**Author's Note:**

> At "Karkat turns his face away from yours when you take his hands away." I totally wanted to write ((JOHN STEALS HANDS.))  
> As always, let me know what you think by commenting below! :3


End file.
